


Just Go With the Flow

by e_addi



Series: Multiplying like Rabbits [4]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Self-Insert, They have no depth, how the hell do i come out with this shit, i hate reader views but a lot of OCs in this fandom just piss me off, i was obsessed with natsume btw, i'm convinced i was high on caffein when i wrote this, this to fulfill all those damn fantasies of mine without resorting to reader view, well this OC doesn't have depth right now either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're reincarnated into a fairly normal otome game slash anime where your father marries your boyfriend slash almost fiancee's mother and your new step siblings seem to all fall in love with your younger sister, there is only one thing you can do. NOW OFFICIALLY A FIC! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5277473/chapters/12179090</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With the Flow

_Everything in the world dies. Nothing can escape Death._

* * *

I wasn't a very special person. Just a normal angsty teen turned struggling adult trying to survive in a downturned economy. I did good in school, I guess. I didn't like getting bad grades, so I worked for good ones. But I didn't really know what I wanted to work as. I loved writing. But trying to pay the bills and food as an amateur writer was just asking for death. So I became an accountant.

Funny how I died at 24 anyway.

Funny how even after death, I could still breath.

Funny how I was actually reincarnated.

Now, unlike those fanfics I used to read in high school and college, I did _not_ experience my own birth. I couldn’t remember anything at all before the age of 3 and 8 months. That's when my memories from a past life as Ashley Martin came trickling in. They came in short bursts of feelings and images and words and knowledge. Slowly as years pass, I slowly started to integrate my memories and my new self as Ayami Hinata. Or Hinata Ayami since I was born in Japan. I was constantly fighting with my own mind. I think I drove my dad into a panicked frenzy with all the crying I did.

By the time I was 6, I managed to get a hold of myself. Ashley Martin died from a car accident involving a drunk driver. Hinata Ayami is a Japanese little girl born to Hinata Rintarou and is most importantly, _alive_.

My name is Hinata Ayami. Daughter to Hinata Rinnosuke, the famous adventurer and the late Hinata Arisa, a simple but loving housewife.

* * *

 

I was 6 and had recently come to terms with myself when Otousan brought a baby home. I had been quietly reading a book when he had came in with a little smile tinged with bitterness and anger and holding a pink bundle in his arms. I put my book down and stared at him dubiously. He sweated and laughed nervously but approached to give me a brief hug anyway.

“Welcome home, papa. Did you decide to kidnap someone?” I inquired innocently.

“Don't say that, Ayami!” Otousan whined at me. For an adult he was very childish. “She was abandoned in a trash can nearby… I couldn’t just leave her! And I thought that maybe you’d like a little sister, too? I know you get lonely a lot. 

I narrowed my eyes at that. While I understood and admired this part of my father, the compassionate man who would take in all the orphans in the world if he could, i knew he also loved to travel and keep up with his adventures. “… Will you be leaving her with me alone soon?”

Otousan winced at that and I instantly felt guilty. Hinata was nothing if not a kind hearted and loving father. I knew he loved me and that he would rather take me with him on his adventures instead on relying on my mothers parents to take care of me while he worked to support me.

I was about to apologise but he shook his head at me and smiled a little sadly. “Not so soon, I’ll be home until Ema is 7 at least.”

I couldn’t suppress the smile that dominated my face when I realised he would be home for 7 years without leaving unless for emergencies. Granted it was for my new little sister but I knew Otousan wouldn't play favourites with us.

It was a wonderful 7 years.

* * *

 

I am now a 21 year old graduate of Tokyo University (I skipped a few grades in high school because no way in bloody hell was I going through surrounding myself with teenage drama and hormones again) with a degree in Language and History and working in Marukawa Publishing as a Lead Editor of its Classic Japanese Literature department. It was Otousan’s idea to go into publishing since I loved reading and writing so much but didn’t want to become an author.

I’ve been in the industry since I graduated at 22 and I honestly never felt more fulfilled. I never liked being an accountant in my past life. I loved being an editor, even if authors Marukawa handles are usually such annoying handfuls. In my opinion, the more eccentric the author the more enjoyable their writing becomes.

It was another hectic day but I could finally relax a little since everything has been sent to printing and all that's left is to wait for the final publish. I stretched my arms above my head, cracking my joints and sighing in relief. I had been stuck on a chair communicating with my author for the last minute details for _hours_. It was nice to finally get out of the office.

Unfortunately I was so relaxed I didn’t notice someone walking right towards me from the corner I was turning into. I bumped into them and would've fallen if they hadn't grabbed my arm.

I whipped my head up to apologise when I stopped short.

_I swear I've seen his face somewhere._

“Are you okay?” 

His voice snapped me out from my thoughts and I quickly bowed. “I’m so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!”

“It's fine. I wasn’t paying attention either. Are you alright, though?” The orange haired man asked again. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for catching me before I fell.” I smiled and he gave a nod back.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, just staring at each other before I gave a hesitant smile and bowed again. “I should be going now. Thanks again for catching me.” I said and immediately left.

I could feel his star on my back as I walked away. I nervously fidgeted with the edge of my jacket as I quickened my pace and turned a corner, cutting off his gaze.

I stopped still for a moment as soon as I thought he was far away from me. I frowned in thought.

I knew him from somewhere. Not in this life but in her last one… It was a vague image but I'm sure he was the same person.

His name, what was his name? Nishi? Nagato? Natsu?

I paused, the name ringing inside my head.

Natsu? Natsu…ka? No. Natsu...me…? Natsume Hinata? No. Natsume... What. What was his last name?

I sighed in frustration and shook my head. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like I was going to meet him again anytime soon.

* * *

 

As fate would have it, we _did_ meet again. Three weeks passed before we bumped into each other as we were both exiting Marukawa Publishing. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I sighed in resignation and pulled out a business card. I handed it to him as I bowed slightly.

“I'm sorry for bumping into you again. And thank you for catching me. Again.” I said with a slightly exasperated smile. “I'm Hinata Ayami.”

The handsome and still familiar man stared at the card for a few seconds before a slight smile curled his lips. He pulled out his own card and exchanged it with me.

“Asahina Natsume. It's nice to meet you and you’re welcome.”

… His smile had dimples oh my god.

* * *

 

 

After a year of being friends, Natsume and I ended up in love and dating. I… Honestly never expected to fall in love. I never experienced it at 24 in my old life, so I thought it would be the same here.

Natsume was a little awkward when we first started dating but he's gotten used to us being us and is an utter romantic at times. Though he blames it on of his triplet brothers for it. I’ve met Tsubaki and Azusa a few times. Tsubaki tried to flirt with me but Azusa hit him over the head before Natsume had a chance to get angry at him.

My boyfriend of now 2 and a half years has 12 siblings. He was part of a triplet, though he's fraternal from them. He also has 4 older brothers and 6 younger brothers. I had stared at him for a while when he said that. And then I proceeded to demand his mothers phone number so that I could congratulate her on birthing 13 children and raising all of them almost single handedly the whole time.

He glared at me for that and refused. I asked Azusa for it and ended up talking to Asahina Miwa-san about what dresses I liked and then spent a full hour trying to convince her that 'No, she didn’t have to buy me a dress!' but to no avail. She pulled the ‘I-Only-Have-Sons-Please-Let-Me-Buy-You-A-Cute-Dress’ card on me and I instantly caved. I didn't like wasting money on shopping for clothes much. Unless they were heels or boots. But trying to deny a mother who's only ever had sons (even if one **is** a crossdresser) and her only wish of buying a dress for her son's girlfriend was impossible.

I also moved into Natsume’s apartment after 2 years of dating. I felt bad in leaving Ema at home alone but she encouraged me to and I usually visit her with Natsume on weekends if he's not too busy to follow. Speaking of Ema, she and Natsume really got along well. Which I was happy about. Ema has always wanted more siblings. I knew she loved me but I could tell she wanted some more siblings. She's family oriented. She would be a great wife.

I told that to Natsume once. He laughed at me and said that he would prefer me over Ema. Which stupidly made me love him more. 

* * *

 

Meeting the rest of the family was... interesting. To say the least.

Wataru-chan was absolutely adorable at 8 and half years old. He was all big smiles and plush toys and kira kira eyes-! I immediately cooed and told Natsume if we ever got married that I wanted a son as adorable as Wataru was. Wataru said he'd rather marry me, which I found adorable but Natsume was apparently threatened by the 8 year old and cuffed him lightly over the head and proceeded to drop him off in his eldest brother's office before dragging me home and into bed with him. 

Masaomi was a paediatrician who was a total cinnamon roll. No, really. He's a cinnamon roll that's actually a cinnamon roll. He's so sweet and the first time I met him, which was at the hospital Natsume dragged me to because I was sick and he was such a worry wart, he actually gave me lollipops and thanked me for taking of Natsume. Which honestly flustered me because he was being so kinda and gentle and sweet about it and also because  _Natsume_ takes care of me more than I do him! When I told Natsume how sweet I found his eldest brother, he looked at me as if he couldn't figure out whether or not it would be a good idea to introduce the rest of his brothers to me. How rude. 

Meeting Kaname was... interesting. To say the least. It was New Years and Natsume and I had only gotten together for a few months. We went to the shrine together after his company's New Year's party. Natsume had gone to get some mochi at a stall and I was waiting around for him when Kaname had approached me and promptly invited met to go on an impromptu date with him. I had stared at him for a bit because I was completely unused to strangers trying to ask me out and politely declined, telling him that I had a boyfriend and that he was standing right behind him glaring at the back of his head and completely crushing the mochi he had just bought. The two had froze when Kaname turned around only for Natsume to attempt and dislodge the older blonde's head. Kaname had evaded and profusely apologised for hitting on his little brother's girlfriend. And then he proceeded to tease Natsume about it and how he had expected Azusa to settle down with a girl first. I found hilarious, Natsume didn't. In fact, he went out of his way to prevent Kaname from meeting or talking to me. 

The next of his brothers I met were his triplet siblings. Azusa and Tsubaki (Well, mostly Tsubaki) thought it would be a good idea to surprise Natsume for his birthday and snuck into his apartment. Imagine their surprise when they attempted to sneak into our bedroom to find me blissfully asleep on my hard earned day off. And wearing only Natsume's shirt and my underwear. Tsubaki was ecstatic at finding me in Natsume's bed and proceeded to try and flirt his way into it too but Azusa cuffed him over his head, apologised and dragged his twin out the room asking me politely to get dressed so that we could surprise Natsume together. When Natsume came home only to be ploughed down by Tsubaki who complained that Natsume was keeping secrets from them and that it wasn't fair because they were triplets and they should tell each other everything so how was I in bed? I liked Azusa. We plotted on making Tsubaki's life difficult and teasing Natsume. Which made my boyfriend all the more exasperated with me and really started to wonder if I should be introduced to the rest of the family. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do, man. 
> 
> Anyway, I might come back for this. Maybe. For the sole reason of wanting Natsume as a husband. Also because I actually thought of a bg and character traits for this OC. I love self inserts. Have I told you that? No? Well, I love self inserts. they're awesome and bring a whole new level to the meaning of fanfiction. pfftt
> 
> Also, yes. I shamelessly took Marukawa Publishing from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Why because I need the gay best friends for my OC. If I do end up writing this thing properly I'll tag Sekai Ichi too.


End file.
